The dawn of Sayuri
by mnbvcxzllkjhgfdsapoiuytrewqasd
Summary: a new nysterious girl hanyou is introuduced. past aqatiences with sesshomaru, inuyasha, kikyo, and unigumonaraku.
1. Default Chapter

The Dawn of Sayuri- A Fan-Fic by Kohaku262 

With the final blow inuyasha's opponent fell to the ground and the hanyou began to crack his knuckles and cackle. 

"He he he. Damn demon. I told you not to get in my way...now look what you made me do to you! HAAA HAAAA HAAA"

"Inuyasha, snap out of it! Are you listening to me?" Kagome screamed.

"Oh no," she thought, "he's transformed again and now he can't hear me. He's killing for fun. What are we going to do?"

The shock of his brother defeating one of his minions had finally set in. Sesshomaru charged forward swinging the blade of his sword at inuyasha's head. 

"Little brother you disgust me. You don't know who you are, you don't even know who the enemy is yet you still have the power to bring one of my minions to his knees. However, the thing that sickens me most is that you are a worthless half-breed and still managed to salughter him. Hmph. I must bring this to an end."

While the battle raged on a dark shadow rustled in the forest. For the second time Sesshomaru freed his brother from his demon state instead of killing him. As Inuyasha lay there unconscious and his friends ran to his side the shadow moved closer. 

"There is no point in my staying. I will kill you Inuyasha, in goodtime, when you are a worthy opponent." Sesshomaru walked calmly away from the site and with a flash the shadow ran past the group lunging, claws extended toward him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku watched in horror at what they were seeing. This shadow had attacked Sesshomaru and seemed to be wining. A feat that Inuyasha had difficulty in doing. The shadow stopped as Sesshomaru sped off through the woods. Kagome could clearly make out what appeared to be a young woman who clearly had 3 shards in her possession.

" You bastard!!!!!!!! Come and fight me!!!!!!! Coward!!!!!!"

The young woman screamed and with a gust of wind was gone as fast as she appeared, chasing after the youki. 

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted, "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" 

"I said I'm fine"

"Sit!!!!!!!!"

"What was that for?"

"You didn't have to yell at me. I was only trying to -"

"Inuyasha, Sango and I were wondering if you knew anything about the woman back there?" Miroku interrupted to prevent Kagome from wanting to go home.

"What woman?"

"You don't know? Did you not smell her scent or something like that," Sango questioned

" I didn't think to sniff for anything….. geeze. All I could smell was blood," in the background of the conversation you could here Shippo humming and Inuyasha begin to mutter something about being a dog under his breath.

"Would it help if we described her Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired

" I dunno maybe but I'm not promising anything. I mean just cause I got demon in me doesn't mean I know everyone that passes by."

"Well," Miroku started, "she had long black hair, pointy ears that were similar to Sesshomaru's, extremely long nails for a human and she had a great-"

"Never mind Miroku . I still don't know who it is and your description is definitely not gonna help," Inuyasha said bringing the monks thought to a crashing halt.

"Humph" Miroku silently walked away with a deep scarlet hand print on his left cheek and Sango looked the other direction with a throbbing hand. 

"She was a half demon not a human." Shippo said, "and it seemed that she had something against Sesshomaru."

"That helps a lot Shippo," Inuyasha taunted in a sarcastic tone, "there are a lot of people who have grudges against him…probably killed her village or something. Although…"

"Although what?" Kagome asked

"Never mind….it's nothing honest. I mean it couldn't be who I thought it was cause that person died along time ago…"

"Well…that's not completely true.. You kinda died and you r alive and kickin now…" Kagome teased.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha gazed at the setting sun and pondered in silence while Kagome sat next to him wishing that he would tell her what he was thinking. Inuyasha's eyes told her that something was wrong . It was almost that look like when he thought of Kikyo but not quite. Somehow it was different but she couldn't place it just yet.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo stared wide eyed at the mysterious woman who approached Inuyasha. She looked to be about their age with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. They were astonished at how beautiful she was and how close she seemed to Inuyasha. Kagome was furious that he never mentioned her and had been sneaking off for the past week to secretly meet her. She was so furious with him and the girl that she was about to barge in and give them a good piece of her mind but, every time that she would get a glimpse of the girl's face she would become mystified by her beauty. She would become frozen every time that those eyes of that girl would pass over her because it felt as if they were looking right through you into your very heart and soul.  
  
Where have you been? You told me that you'd be here an hour ago !!" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
The girl whispered almost inaudible to the four hiding behind the nearby bush that she was busy and was sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
As the group listened to the conversation not meant for them to hear or know of, Kagome once again became angry. She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand and in doing so accidentally hit Miroku's shoulder causing him to drop his staff. Then Shippo trying to move up closer to see what was going on, tripped over the staff, fell out of the bushes, rolled down the small hill, and landed at Inuyasha's feet. The girl noticed the rustle of leaves, sharp "owws", and wheeled around to see Inuyasha holding Shippo up by his tail.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???," Inuyasha bellowed, "I never said you guys could follow me.  
  
"But you never said we couldn't," Shippo whined.  
  
Immediately Inuyasha began to bop the kitsune on the head.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!! SIIIIIIITTTT! "  
  
"DAMMIT WHY DO YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask what's going on here?" the girl questioned.  
  
"NO YOU CANT!!!!," Kagome replied.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT HER!"  
  
"I'LL YELL IF I WANT!"  
  
"NO YOU WONT!"  
  
"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
The two continued to argue as the "most sensible of the group approached this friend of Inuyasha's.  
  
"My name is Miroku and this is my acquaintance, Sango."  
  
"Huh? I'm glad to see I'm so important to you." Sango muttered  
  
"You're very important to me Sango however, I am more interested in this beautiful new friend of Inuyasha's," he smiled as if he were plotting something mischievous and then continued speaking, "it's quite intriguing how close she seems to him and I'd like to find out why they insisted on meeting in secret for the past week."  
  
"A name would be nice too," Sango whispered angrily .  
  
"None of that's of importance to you so I don't need to answer that. Also I don't think it was really any of your business to spy on us the way you did."  
  
"We're very sorry but-" Sango tried to apologize but was cut short by Miroku.  
  
"Yes we are very sorry and we apologize but as the saying goes...I believe it's curiosity that killed the-"  
  
"Sayuri" the girl interrupted.  
  
"It's Sayuri that killed the cat???"  
  
"NO! Sayuri is my name." she turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome who were still arguing," Should we stop them?"  
  
Shippo answered," No, because there's no point. Even if we could make them stop yelling it wouldn't change Kagome's mind about leaving. Inuyasha implied that she was stupid."  
  
"So how exactly do you know Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's just an old friend. That's all. So where is ummm....Kikyo? She is usually by Inuyasha's side." Sayuri asked obviously annoyed that Kikyo was usually near him.  
  
"Perhaps we should tell her....but she would have to join us in order to do so. Its obvious that she doesn't know and needs someone to inform her seeing as Inuyasha won't."  
  
"I don't think I should-" she began to protest.  
  
"SAYURI! We're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled while walking away from Kagome confused about why she was leaving.  
  
"What's your point?" she asked  
  
"Well are you coming or not?"  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
The group walked away with Sango mad at Miroku, Kagome stomping back to the well and Inuyasha more confused than ever while Sayuri paused to take in everything that just happened. A gentle breeze blew by sending hair every other direction. The lips of the young hanyou that looked so humanlike moved and the sound of a small thanks reached the ears of a close friend.  
  
_________________ 


	3. ChapterThree

Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome, you decided to stay?" Sango asked seeming quite pleased.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not leaving you guys here with that stranger!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"So, she died?" Sayuri questioned  
  
"Yes. Kikyo's death was devastating to all the villagers so I've heard  
  
"And Inuyasha...."Sayuri mumbled under her breath  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the group and sat down next Kagome.  
  
"But the runt is still alive."  
  
"Uhhhh...Inuyasha...I-I" Miroku began to stammer trying to stall for an explanation.  
  
"Little kaede is still alive... she must be ancient." Sayuri replied and Miroku sighed with relief.  
  
"Those two seem so close. They can go on for hours." Miroku stated  
  
"Yeah" Kagome sighed "don't remind me. I wish he would talk to me like that he should be telling me just who she is, where she's from, how he knows her....humph!  
  
"I too am curious as to who this woman is." Kaede questioned  
  
"Oh.....Kaede. Sorry but we don't know much more than her name. She won't tell us anything else and Inuyasha simply tells us that it isn't his business to tell us."  
  
"What is this demon's name Kagome? She seems quite familiar." kaede asked  
  
"It's Sayara or something...I think...but I really don't know because I wasn't listening."Kagome was replied in a jealous tone  
  
"Her name is Sayuri Sango answered "and what exactly do you mean by demon? She certainly doesn't look it. Is it possible for a demon to look completely human?  
  
"Ah, so it is her then. I did no think she would be free yet." Kaede mumbled to herself then turned to speak to Sango, "yes it is possible but you see....Sayuri is a half-demon as is Inuyasha and she is quite dangerous if not dealt with properly might I add."  
  
"See I told you she was no good!!! There's something really evil about her. I don't know what it is yet but I know its there and if she has three shards of the jewel then its not gonna make it any better1" Kagome began yelling  
  
"Kagome child, do ye have something against her? Ye seem almost jealous."  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and then stomped away to the hot springs.  
  
Miroku leaned closer to kaede and whispered "We too feel that Kagome is jealous. She thinks that Sayuri will take Inuyasha away from her."  
  
"That's impossible." Kaede  
  
"Why so?" Sango asked  
  
"Those two are like siblings. They are practically related. It is truly amazing to find that they are not." Kaede answered.  
  
"So you know about me do you?" the young half-demon asked while towering over the fragile frame of the old priestess.  
  
"Ye do not recognize me?"  
  
"Of course I do...well your scent anyway" the hanyou began to laugh.  
  
"What are ye laughing at child  
  
"You. You've gotten so old." Sayuri said through suppressed laughter  
  
"Ye have not changed have ye?"  
  
"Probably not." with her last words Sayuri left to find a comfortable tree to sleep in and Inuyasha stuffed his face full of Ramen.  
  
"So who exactly is he?" Miroku questioned  
  
"SHE IS NO ONE IMPORTANT!!!!" Kagome yelled from the spring.  
  
"Actually she is a very strong half-demon who befriended Inuyasha many years ago." kaede answered  
  
"so how is it that you know her Kaede?" it was Sango that asked this time  
  
Inuyasha quickly shoved the last of the noodles in his mouth and interrupted with his own answer. "She used to come with me to steal the jewel." he explained very innocently.  
  
Kaede ignored his comment and continued wit her answer. "I, although I was young, helped my sister with her duties as training for my becoming a priestess. As you know, Kikyo happened upon Inuyasha many times before sealing him. Eventually she came upon Sayuri as well and I did as well because I was with her."  
  
"Is that all? I mean, can't you tell us anything more. That only leaves us where we started." Shippo complained. Inuyasha quickly turned towards him and threatened that if Shippo didn't quit asking so many questions about her then he would put him into a world of hurt.  
  
"I am afraid that as Inuyasha had said, it is not my place or his to tell you more. Even if I wanted to a could not for I know not the answers you are seeking. Only Sayuri and Inuyasha know those answers."  
  
"IUYASHA!!!!!" the girl hanyou bellowed.  
  
"What??? What is it Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked worriedly  
  
"IT'S NARAKU!!!!"  
  
"Dammit. Why is it that every time we get 1 step ahead we get taken back 6? I'm coming! Stand back!" Inuyasha raced forward, the rage he felt burning in his eyes, the testing in and, teeth clenched, and ready to kill.  
  
_________________ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
"Huh?!?!?!?! You said it was Naraku! What in your right mind makes you think this is Naraku?" Inuyasha questioned in between attacks  
  
"Well, he takes different forms I just thought it was him. I mean it is isn't it? It smells just like him." Sayuri was confused and a bit dazed she too was asking in between her own attacks  
  
"Ughhh....," Inuyasha grunted as he was pushed back by Kagara's army of dead villagers, "No it's not him. Its an incarnation. The bastard made around five . I've killed two already and another's gonna die today!"  
  
Inuyasha Charged at Kagara with his claws barred. "Blades of Blood!"  
  
"You fool. Do you really think you could defeat me?" Kagara taunted  
  
"He doesn't think so he knows so!" Sayuri drew her sword in less than a second and swung at the evil she was faced against.  
  
"Hmmmnn....this half-breed has such a familiar scent. Her scent is filled with an immense evil and power waiting to be released. She could be an excellent asset to Naraku. I will have to let her live temporarily until I can find what it is that Naraku wants. I am sure it would not interfere to simply wound her though." Kagara though to herself  
  
With a flick of her wrist Kagara unleashed an attack. Then she was fleeing from the battlefield before Inuyasha could make his way through the corpses that stood in his way of another victory.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Fair well Inuyasha but I'm not quite finished with you yet. I will be back and next time I will not run." Kagara disappeared into the black night sky.  
  
"No! you're not allowed to leave until I ill you! Come back here and fight me." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"What was it Inuyasha? Was it Naraku?" Kagome asked in between gasps for breath after running all the way to where Kagara once was.  
  
"No it was Kagara. I don't blame Sayuri though because she didn't know about the incarnations and their scents are real similar." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Sango asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha said  
  
"I-I'm fin-fine" Sayuri struggled to respond because the pain of the gash in her stomach made it difficult to speak. She had suffered worse before. Sayuri really was okay but the group could not tell because the blood of the dead villagers covered her body and was now mingling with her own.  
  
_________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

#Chapter Five

"How did she know the scent of Naraku?" Kagome asked "She was alive when I was so she kinda knows his scent but she knew him a lot longer than I did anyway. That's all I'm telling' ya"  
"HOW DID SHE KNOW HIM? TELL ME OR I'LL"  
"Hey! It's none of your business! If you want to know so bad then ask her, not me"  
"Sit! And before you ask…it was because you were being a jerk"  
Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all emerged from the hut and Shippo began to bombard them with questions.  
"Is she okay? Did she die? Can I help? Do you need more herbs"  
"Calm yourself child. The girl will be just fine. They were only minor injuries that needed no tending. She refused any treatment and left quite some time ago." Kaede answered "What! She left! Why didn't you guys tell us?"Inuyasha yelled "Yes Inuyasha, she left. She said to let you know that she had things to do and had no time to waste. She said something about catching up with someone and then said to tell you that she would return if she finishes"  
"Oh….well still…you guys shouldda told us! And she was wounded I don't care how minor it was! You shouldn't have let her leave"  
"Ye underestimate her Inuyasha. It was merely a scrape compared to other wounds she has suffered"  
"But kaede….she was covered in blood and couldn't talk." Kagome was joining in "She could not speak because she was at loss of breath due to shock and most of the blood was that of the dead villagers. So now that ye are all finished worrying over nothing, I suggest you get some rest. Ye will need it"  
" What makes you say that kaede?" Sango questioned "With a girl such as Sayuri on your hands ye will be needing a lot of strength, patience and courage. Ye can start to obtain it by getting plenty of sleep"  
As Kagome lay down her sleeping bag they finished up a conversation that was started earlier while waiting on Sayuri.  
" So will you answer this question?" Kagome asked Inuyasha " No"  
"Hmph….you didn't even let me ask! I just wanted to know how old she was"  
"She's older than me"  
" How much older Inuyasha? Your smart remarks don't help"  
"I dunno really…maybe 6 months. But I'm not sure"  
"So that makes her about…..-" Kagome's figuring in her head was interrupted by Inuyasha's answer "17"  
"Oh…..17. Wow! I thought…well, I don't know what I thought but I didn't think she was 17. She's so tiny but she acts so sophisticated and mature"  
"Yeah…she kinda has to"  
" Well, good night Inuyasha "Yeah….night"  
Right as Inuyasha began to fall asleep, Kagome's voice startled him. "Inuyasha"  
"He did not respond at first hoping that she's leave him alone if he didn't answer.  
"INUYAHSA"  
"WHAT"  
"I'm glad you finally talked to me…ya know… answered me. Thanks"  
"Yeah…whatever." then as he saw her eyes close and her breathing start to steady, he whispered "your welcome." and fell to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey! sleepy head! It's time to get up." the girl hanyou shouted into Inuyasha's ear while pounding on his head "Wha-no it's not!" Inuyasha said, "the sun hasn't even risen yet"  
"Ok. So the sun hasn't risen yet but you will whether you like it or not"  
"Why?" he whined "Cause I have to show you something really important "Cant it wait"  
"No." Sayuri pleaded while tugging at Inuyasha's arm. He left against his will with Sayuri dragging him behind her. As they rounded the corner, Kagome awoke to a faint "oooww! That's my arm your pulling out of the socket!" in the distance and an empty sleeping space "Sango? Miroku? Where's Inuyasha"  
"Huh? What do you mean-oh! Miroku he isn't there1"  
"Strange, I usually hear him leave but I didn't hear anything this time"  
"Do you think he's okay' Kagome asked worriedly "I'm sure he's just fine Kagome. After al he is a demon. Maybe Sayuri came and they are off enjoying themselves"  
"That's even worse than what I was thinking had happened"  
The two began to comfort Kagome as they walked back into Kaede's hut -  
"So, is this why you left"  
"No. not for this"  
"For what then"  
"It's not important"  
"Well I still don't see what it is you are trying to show me"  
"Are you stupid or something"  
"No. but I think you might be ." Inuyasha muttered under his breath "I would think that even the kitsune would realize what it is I'm showing you"  
"And just would that be"  
Sayuri grabbed his head and pushed it to the left. "there are jewel shards nearby"  
Inuyasha began to think to himself "If she's right then why hasn't Kagome noticed 'em?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and then turned back towards Kaede's village "Are you coming or what"  
Sayuri took a depth breath and then caught up with Inuyasha "you know if you don't start to listen to me you'll never get ahead"

"Inuyasha! You're back! Where were you?  
"Sayuri thinks she might know where some jewel shards are. We went to go check it out. We should al go this time so you can make sure." Inuyasha replied "Sayuri I think ye owe them some answers. These children have no idea about anything. Sayuri. Sayuri! ARE YE LISTENING?" kaede asked The hanyou was currently staring into the vast sky above her. When kaede called her name she quickly looked back in the direction of which they had just come as if she were checking to make sure she was not being followed, then finally answered.  
"What? I….I wasn't listening"  
"We would like to know more about you if it's at all possible." Miroku said "Well…..I don't…….." she sighed very heavily and sank to a crouching position, pretending to very interested in the colony of ants crawling near her foot. The group stood in front of her waiting for a reply. It seemed like eternity to Kagome. Watching the complete mystery in front of her pluck at the grass was making Kagome not only impatient but angry. It was only Sango and Miroku who noticed the pained, embarrassed look in her usually amazingly bright blue eyes that were now a dull gray. Inuyasha noticed but chose to ignore it so as not to bring anymore attention to her. Right before Kagome was about to explode Sayuri answered "I don't know where to begin"  
"You could start with where you had come from or why you were attacking Sesshomaru." Sango suggested "I came from far away and I attacked him because I wa angry"  
"She wont give us straight answers kaede! Inuyasha, cant you do something?" Kagome was really angry now "What do you want me to do? I cant pry her mouth open and force the words out"  
" It was a lake. The Yuri lake. I fought him because I seek revenge against him"  
" Why do you seek revenge?" Shippo asked "Ok. that's enough! No more questions1 this interrogation id now OVER!" Inuyasha commanded. Kagome could tell that he was trying to hide something and that it was something that obviously made him angry.  
"But Inuyasha…. We didn't even get to find out why she wants revenge!" Shippo whined.  
" I said it was over didn't I did you not here me? You really don't know how to listen do you?" Inuyasha lightly bopped Shippo on the head.  
"I suppose ye will be leaving to find the shards?" kaede asked.  
"Yeah. We better get going before someone gets there first.  
The group left with Kagome on her bike, Miroku and Inuyasha walking beside her, and Sango riding Kirara next to Sayuri. Shippo was napping in the basket of Kagome's bike.  
"Your name means small lily right?" Sango whispered " Yeah but I don't see where you are going with this"  
"Well you said that the lake you came from was the Yuri lake. That means lily"  
"What is your point Sango"  
"I was wondering if perhaps it had been your birthplace seeing as your name and the lake's name are so similar"  
"No…not my birthplace"  
"Did you grow up there?" Shippo had awoken and joined Sango on her pet "Sort of"  
"Oh "So Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" Kagome blurted out suddenly " Ask Sayuri. She's the one who told me about them." he answered "To the left, a little past the next village." she replied before being asked "How do you know where the jewel shards are? Can you see them too?" Kagome asked "You can see them!" immediately Sayuri put her hand over her right arm.  
"Yes. And you don't have to try to hide them. I already know that you have three. One in your arm and two in your chest.  
"Actually only one is truly in my body and no I don't see them but I can see the signs that they're there or used to be. Signs aren't easy to spot if you just open your eyes"  
"You seem like you have a lot of experience with the jewel"  
"Sure…I guess you could say that"  
"Ok I know it's probably rude of me to ask but we do need to know some things and before you say anything Inuyasha, we need to know! End of argument!" Miroku said "You keep saying that but I don't know what you it is that you want to know! I've told you where I came from, who I am, why I was after Sesshomaru….what else is there"  
"But you didn't really. Why were you seeking revenge? How about we start there"  
"Ok. Sesshomaru caused me great pain. I trusted people and they hurt me….they stabbed me in the back. I too was in a long slumber as was Inuyasha"  
"You knew about that?" Inuyasha asked "Word travels fast. My reason for being in that slumber was Sesshomaru "But Sesshomaru cant use the sacred arrows" Shippo was very confused "No Shippo, but he could have done something to make Kikyo use them." Sango explained "Exactly." the anger was clearly plastered across Sayuri's face.  
" Now are you happy? You got your answer now can we go?" Inuyasha was becoming impatient "NO!" they all yelled " Now if it's not too much trouble we would like to know you know Naraku. We have all experienced great sorrow because of him…" each then took turns in telling their story of how Naraku destroyed their lives.  
" So you needn't be afraid of showing your pain if that's what it is because we know how it feels"  
The anger in Sayuri's eyes increased. " I- I cant believe that he would….that he - DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU KNOW HAW IT FEELS?" she screamed suddenly interrupting her own thoughts. Her anger now escaping from her throat. Shippo hid behind Kagome "Yes-yes we did. We've experienced Naraku too and"  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHT IT IS LIKE! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Sayuri screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away. Inuyasha sighed "Wh- what was that all about?" Kagome stuttered "Now I see what kaede meant by dangerous" Miroku said " I told you guys to quit while you were ahead." Inuyasha reprimanded "I'm still confused" Kagome admitted shyly Well you see…I didn't realize it until after I found out that it was all Naraku's fault that Kikyo died but….her father…is…..Unigumo, the man Kikyo took care of.  
Everyone gasped.  
"You- you mean the man who became Naraku?" Miroku asked startled Sayuri stumbled through the thick clump of forest. "Damn. These guys are so stupid. It's just like a human to think they know when they have no idea"  
Meanwhile, at anorak's castle, Kagara, Kanna, and Kohaku were given orders to bring Sayuri to Naraku dead or alive "I would prefer dead" Kagara whispered Naraku began to think to himself of what an asset the hanyou could be "It's necessary to get her as far away from Inuyasha as possible. If I can only use a shard to control her. That fool Unigumo should have killed her when he had the chance. Now she's all mine for the taking. I will use her to my advantage!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Well, I suppose we should just keep looking for the shards" Kagome asked "I agree Kagome but, first I think we need to take into consideration the joining of Sayuri"  
"Why would you say such a thing Miroku?" Kagome asked, shocked that he would mention leaving her.  
"By continuing to let her join us we are putting ourselves in danger. Naraku will most likely hunt her down which puts us in his way. If we are in his way of getting to Sayuri then Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Myself, or even worse, you, could be harmed." he replied "I get what you're saying I think but, I feel sort of bad because we brought back painful memories to her by saying that we understood about Naraku and now you want us to just leave to someplace without her! You want us to abandon her!' Kagome said "AHHH"  
Miroku was silently rubbing his face.  
"LEARN TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango screamed "Well do you see 'em or not?" Inuyasha asked, referring to jewel shards "I think so but I can't really tell from here. We probably need to go to the village past this one"  
"Then we better get started"  
"But Inuyasha...what about Sayur"  
"Shards first. We'll get her later"  
"Where exactly do you think you are going hmm?  
Sayuri turned around only to find that Kagara, Kohaku, and Kanna surrounded her. Sayuri began to run in the other direction.  
"Ha! You thought you could run! What a fool!" Kagara used an attack that was quickly dodged by the enraged Sayuri. Kagara was expecting her to be slower and in her haste to defend herself after the attack, she was hit by Sayuri's blade. More attacks came at her but Kohaku had stopped the blade of Sayuri's sword each time. Kanna tried using her mirror to take Sayuri's soul so the capture would be much easier.  
"It won't work," she looked down at the mirror that appeared dull Grey and did nothing," My mirror won't take in her soul. I don't understand"  
Sayuri saw her chance so she pushed through their attacks and ran. As she was running she accidentally passed Inuyasha and the group and fell out of frustration "Darn"  
Sayuri! Are you okay? What were you running from?" Kagome started to walk towards her. Before Sayuri could tell her that she was fine and didn't need help or sympathy, Kagara, Kanna, and Kohaku appeared. Inuyasha quickly drew his sword.  
"So Inuyasha...are you going to try to help? How sweet isn't that kind? You're willing to die for such a worthless cause." Kagara smirked "Feh... Me? Die? Yeah right"  
I...am...Not...weak!" Sayuri muttered looking down at the ground. The anger was slowly taking over. Her vision was blurring and she could not steady her hand, which was shaking with rage. Kohaku began to attack Miroku and Sango Please Kohaku! Don't you remember who I am? Don't you remember anything? Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" He didn't respond but instead swung the lade at the end of his chain at Sango's head "Kirara! See if you can distract Kohaku" "What are you planning to do with Kirara Miroku?" Kagome questioned. "You aren't going to hurt him are you"  
"Of course not! If Kirara can distract him then we may be able to bring him into unconsciousness. If so, we could finally succeed in freeing him from Naraku"  
"Right! Let's hope this works…." Kagome agreed Just as Sango was able to take their plan into action, the Tetsuiga was thrust from Inuyasha's hand. It soared through the air aimed at Kohoku's chest. Sango was paralyzed with fear and none o the other's could have saved him in time except for Sayuri. She tackled Kohaku and caught the sword by the blade. Her blood flew from her hand down the cold metal. She was pinning him to the ground with one hand and holding the sword above him in the other. Sango was extremely overjoyed. She raced towards the two to thank Sayuri but before she could reach them the hanyou plunged the sword deep into Kohaku's chest.  
"Sayuri! NO! Kohaku wasn't the enemy!" Kagome screamed Sayuri dropped the sword and plunged her hand into his wound. Within seconds her hand was out, dripping with blood, she was standing, and she was holding something in her hand but no one could tell.  
"Kohaku…" Sango dropped o her knees in despair and sobbed. The battle could not stop though. Kagara was still attacking Inuyasha who still didn't have his sword. Inuyasha used a small wound Kagara had inflicted to use "blades of blood." Kanna knew that taking Kagome's soul would only break the mirror. That Kagara would not want her to interfere with the battle between herself and Inuyasha. She also knew that Miroku and Sango were of no threat because they were too busy grieving and comforting each other so she needn't take their souls and that the mirror didn't work on Sayuri so she could do nothing but stand there. Kagara was the only one able to fight. The only one able to do any work. She knew that she could not win this battle in these conditions. To save her own life she fled once again from battle.  
"Naraku will just have to see that 1 against 6 is not fair!" Kagara knew that there were not 6 fighting her but needed to stretch the truth just a bit as an excuse for Naraku.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HIM"  
"I-I didn't…" Sayuri mumbled "YOU DON'T JUST KILL PEOPLE! IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEN YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED"  
"INUYASHA! YOU AREN'T LETTING ME FINISH! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! Sayuri screamed to grab his attention before he started ranting again.  
Sango immediately stopped sobbing and looked up at Sayuri, "Wh-what"  
"If we hurry he should be okay. I removed the shard! I had to make a wound to get to it!  
"But how did you know there was a shard"  
"There isn't time for an interrogation!" Sayuri lifted the boy into her arms, "I'll answer questions later." And she sped off.  
Sango stood and tried to dry her eyes but the tears just kept coming, "is it rue…is it possible that maybe …could she have freed him? Did she really do it?" she thought to herself quietly. She stared at where her little brother had just been. The blood was still there. So was the shard that Sayuri had dropped in her hurry to get him help.  
"She-she saved him. I know it!" she turned to Miroku," there is no doubt…she has to stay with us"  
"Sango I understand how you feel but, you saw how they came after her. Naraku will come eventually and it's just too danger"  
"SHE SAVED HIM MIROKU! HE IS LONGER IN NARAKU'S GRASP! SHE WILL STAY!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I feel as though we owe her….I mean….she did save Kohaku even after we offended her." Kagome said "Mmm-hmmm" Sango agreed "Are you positive that you want her to stay Sango"  
"Yes. I'm positive"  
A while later in the black of the night the group approached Kaede's hut where Inuyasha had picked up the scent of Sayuri and Kohaku. They soon entered to find Kaede tending to Kohaku and an exhausted Sayuri passed out on the floor. Sango had noticed that Kaede had already tended to her because she could see the bandages on her hand.  
Kaede turned to Sango," He should be fine, hopefully. He is a strong boy. Ye are lucky to have had someone as kind as Sayuri"  
"Kind?" Shippo asked, "she plunged her hand into his chest…that doesn't seem very kind to me"  
"Ye do no know the true Sayuri," Kaede looked at Sayuri's bandaged hand," She ignored her own pain and discomfort to help Kohaku. Not many would do that. She also stayed awake all these hours with me. She did not sleep until just recently when she fainted from exhaustion. I'm afraid she hasn't been sleeping very well…." Kaede paused thinking about something and began speaking again," if not for her then Kohaku would surely be with the dead." Shippo began to fall asleep sitting up and the rest of them were yawning frequently. Keade suggested that they al get some rest and Sango protested "I appreciate your concern Keade but his is my little brother after all and I think I should stay awake to help him"  
Kaede agreed but insisted the others get some sleep. Kagome tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open but she fell asleep shortly after Keade asked for some more water and bandages.  
Hours later, Sango was till tending to her brother's wound when she began to fall into a deep sense of thought.  
"As long as I stay wake, by his side, Kohaku will stay alive," she looked at Sayuri who was sleeping with a pained expression on her face. She stated to stir and turn in her sleep.  
"Thanks to Sayuri my little brother is no longer under Naraku's control. He may still die but I at least he would die free. Thanks to her I will know that when my brother dies, if it should be tonight or even in the years to come, that he would die in peace, free from evil's grasp. I just don't know how or why she did it"  
As Sango's thought began to fade, Sayuri's stirring became worse. She was suddenly thrashing in her sleeping spot. She bolted upright, grabbed her chest and started to suffocate. She was rapidly gasping for breath, clutching at her throat and trying to scream for help. She reached out tin front of her as if someone were there that could help her. Sango looked at her eyes. This time they were a dull Grey but were filled with fear, not pain and embarrassment as they were before and they were glazed over, as if she was in a completely different world with no contact to real one.  
"Sayuri! What's wrong?" INUYASHA!" Sango screamed to get his help. He awoke but just stood there watching. Sango's screaming had woken Kagome and Miroku as well. Kagome noticed what was wrong and ran to Sayuri's side.  
"INUYASHA! Why are you just standing there?" Miroku questioned "Nothing you do will help. You cant make it stop or go away!" he replied Minutes passed with nothing but the sound of Sayuri gasping for air until Inuyasha finally screamed.  
"STOP! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT REAL SO STOP"  
He still seemed nonchalant about it. It seemed to Kagome that he was yelling at Sayuri like a father who yells at a child who misbehaved. Before she could say anything about it Sayuri breathed again. Immediately Sayuri looked around and noticed that they were all staring because they had all seen what happened. She stood up and raced out of the hut. Kagome and Sango ran out after her but Sayuri just kept running and she wouldn't stop. She was so fast, Kagome noticed, really fast. She couldn't understand why Sayuri was so ashamed and why she couldn't breathe. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group sat in silence watching Kohaku's unconscious body. It was Sango that first broke the awkward absence of words.  
"Do you think he really has a chance Keade"  
"It is his choice. To ensure his life he must want to live. He must have a reason o open his eyes. He will live if he remembers. If he can remember you, your face, anything…it could save him"  
"I understand"  
The silence returned. The awkwardness filled with thought of Kohaku and Sayuri. They were all clueless as to what had happened and were too afraid to speak about it let alone ask Inuyasha.  
Meanwhile Kagara was reporting back to Naraku.  
"You let them have the boy!" Naraku was furious "I let them have NOTHING!" Kagara yelled, "besides, the boy will be dead anyway. That fool removed the shard. She is so clueless! So what does it matter…all they will have is a corpse. Tell me, why is that such a bad thing"  
"I think it is you who are clueless. You don't even realize what you've done! Kanna"  
"Yes Naraku"  
"Your mirror could have prevented the loss of the boy…now tell me, why did you not take her soul"  
"The mirror would not let me. I do not know the reason why either, master. Unlike the human girl who made it break, this time it was as if there was no soul to take at all. I apologize for my failure"  
Naraku gave a very displeased growl, "Leave, both of you! Right now! And do not return until you have captured the girl, retrieved the boy, or destroyed Inuyasha"  
"Yes Naraku," Kanna answered As Kanna answered Kagara muttered under her breath, cursing Naraku.  
Shippo was beginning to fidget. He was becoming impatient and bored. This time it was him that broke the silence "Do you think she'll come back"  
Everyone looked up, startled, because Shippo had interrupted their deep thought.  
"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed very annoyed.  
" I was just wondering!" Shippo retorted "Inuyasha-" Kagome started "Don't ask"  
"But"  
"I said DON'T ASK"  
"Why not"  
"Because I already told you too much by telling you who her father was…and…I shouldn't have"  
"Kagome felt like she was going to cry. "Why doesn't he ever tell me anything? I just don't see why he can't share what he's thinking or feeling! Why can't he just tell us?" she thought Kagome child..."Kaede waited for a response and got none. Kagome was too busy thinking, "KAGOME"  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Kaede. What did you say"  
"I asked if you would mind taking the kitsune to fetch some water. He wants to be of assistance"  
The two were getting nearer to the river.  
"Thanks to you Kagome, Inuyasha can't complain that I don't help"  
"You're welcome Shippo"  
"Do you think that Kohaku is gonna live"  
"I don't know but I hope he does…. I don't know what Sango would do if"  
"Yeah I hope so too"  
"What is it Shippo? If you want to ask me something then just ask"  
"Umm…well here it goes…do you think Sayuri will come back"  
Just as Kagome was about to reply and the two arrived at the river, they saw the silhouette of a familiar figure in the light of the rising sun. Sayuri heard the rustle of the fallen leaves underneath the wheel of Kagome's bike. She turned around to face what she thought was just a stupid villager. Kagome once again felt as though the deep eyes were looking right through her and she wasn't sure why, but it hurt her to see Sayuri's tear streaked face.  
"Look Kagome," Shippo whispered, "it's Sayuri. We could make her come back with us." Although she heard him, Kagome didn't respond. Neither of the two girls moved. It was as if they were in a trance, staring directly into the eyes of the other, immobilized by an indescribable emotion, almost like fear. Shippo looked back and forth. First at Kagome and then at Sayuri. He jumped out of the bike basket and began to tug at Kagome's arm "Come on Kagome! Kaede needs the water for Kohaku's wounds"  
She did not budge. The only thought that ran through her mind was about Sayuri.  
"She was crying…she…she's so strong but she still cried. And worst of all I cant help her…I just cant believe it! What would make her cry? Why did she cry?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Kagome sure is taking a long enough." InuYasha said angrily.  
"Ye need not worry InuYasha" Kaede reassured.  
"Who said I was worried"  
Sango sat in silence. Miroku who sat next to her, felt guilty he could not comfort her, but he tried his best to help Kohaku. His motionless body still lay there submerged in a deep state of unconsciousness.  
"Sayuri…… I……" Kagome couldn't think of what to say.  
Sayuri quickly turned away from her. She was silent for a moment and then spoke as if nothing had ever happened.  
"How is the boy"  
"Alright that's it! I'm gonna go look for her"  
InuYasha was very important and was tired of waiting.  
"I don't think that will be necessary…." Miroku said, staring though the doorway.  
Kagome and Shippo were approaching the hut slowly with Sayuri by their side.  
"She came back! I didn't think she would." Miroku said referring to Sayuri.  
"Yea me neither." InuYasha agreed, thinking that Miroku was talking about Kagome.  
They entered the hut in silence. They took the water to Sango and Kaede, who immediately used to change Kohaku's bandages.  
As Sayuri had entered, she whispered with her head hung down in shame.  
"I only came back to see how Kohaku was. Will he…… Did he"  
For the first time since the strange happening that caused Sayuri to struggle for her very life, Sango spoke.  
"Thank you so much Sayuri." He voice was shaking and tears were filling her eyes, "Thanks to you, I may once again have my little brother. I want to repay you but I have no idea.-" "I don't want you to repay me and I don't want to talk about it, please." Sayuri sat down. She looked tired and her voice sounded tired to. Her eyes were fixed on the boy's body. Sango realized that it wasn't that she was tiered but that she was deep in thought, filled with so many things that she was probably afraid to talk for fear of releasing those thoughts.  
Later, Kagome and Kaede were preparing supper while Miroku and Sango watched over Kohaku. InuYasha was instigating a fight with Shippo, and Sayuri was sitting in the corner, with her chin on her knees, wandering in her own thoughts.  
"Shuddup Shippo! It's not like you're the sharpest tool in the shed"  
"Yea…. Well, I bet you don't even know what that means!" Shippo fired back.  
"Oh yeah, and I'm sure YOU do?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. "Master InuYasha, I advise that you not make enemies of your allies," Myoga said, appearing suddenly on InuYasha's shoulder.  
Kagome stopped stirring. "Myoga! Where'd you come from"  
"It figures you show up now we can't do anything until He wakes up." InuYasha said pointing to Kohaku.  
"What makes you say that?" Myoga asked with false innocence.  
Sayuri silently rose to her feet and walked outside. InuYasha noticed and rose as well, dropping Myoga to the floor He flattened the flea as he fallowed Sayuri out the door.  
"Where are they going? Sango questioned.  
"Shhh!" Miroku scolded. "I can't hear what they're saying!" The two girls rushed to his side to listen in as well.  
"Sayuri… Sayuri! Look at me!" InuYasha grabbed her shoulder as she wheeled around.  
"What!" the anger resonated from her threat.  
Miroku whispered to Kagome, "It seems as though they are arguing"  
"Things are not always as they seem." Myoga commented. "Just listen"  
"You told me they were gone"  
"They were! But they've come back"  
"Why"  
"I don't want to answer that! I don't have to so I'm not going to"  
"I don't care if you want to or not! You told me that it stopped. You Lied! Answer me… Why did they come back"  
"Don't Be stupid! You know Why! It's different than before……" Sayuri stopped yelling and now, the three who were listening had to strain their ears to hear what was being said. "There's no one to keep them away now. Back then I had good memories, Now, I have only the bad and I'm fighting this on my own. I'm in this alone so it's a lot harder"  
InuYasha sat down next to Sayuri who had been sitting to explain why her visions in her sleep had returned. Miroku turned to Myoga who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "Do you know anything about this"  
"A bit…. Sit down and I'll explain"


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was waiting for the opportunity to discuss some things with Inuyasha as they were all sitting inside Kaede's place. She waited until Sayuri went outside for fresh air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called

"What?" he replied

"Are the nightmare things that Sayuri has, well, are they the reason why she seemed to never be around at night."

"Yeah...she didn't want anyone to know about it cause they make her cry. How did you know they were nightmares?"

"Myoga told us. He said they were mostly memories from her childhood that scare her so badly that she can't breathe."

"That's pretty close..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as Sayuri came back in

Shippo leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered,"Are we ever gonna go look for more shards?"

"You know as well as I do Shippo, that we cant leave until Kohaku gets better cause Sango isn't gonna leave without him!" he whispered back

Their voices were low, but Sango had still heard their conversation,"I don't want to hold any of you back by making you stay here with Kohaku and I. He's not your responsibility. I will stay here until he recovers and then join you again later."

"But Sango we need you to fight with us!" Kagome protested

"Please Kagome! I don't want to prolong Naraku's defeat! If it means I have to stay behind while the rest of you kill him, then that's what i'm going to do!"

"Are ya sure? Cause we could use the help!" Inuyasha encouraged

"Yes, please Sango. We can wait for you."Miroku added

Sayuri said nothing. She still wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

" No. Go and find more shards so we can beat Naraku." She said holding back tears

The group gathered their things but paused outside the door. They were hoping Sango would change her mind. Kaede , who was sitting in the corner of her hut, finally stood to speak.

"Child, ye should go with them. They could not possibly defeat Naraku without you."

"But kohaku-"

"Your bother will be fine in my care! He would want you to help the others!"

"Kaede...I..." argued Sango

"Hush child! I'll hear no more of it! Get you things and go!"

Kagome smiled as Sango grabbed her weapon and joined them outside. Miroku was pleased as well and showed his joy by immediately groping her.

"Miroku!" she yelled, planting a hand on his face

"It's all worth the pain..." he muttered

"So what are we doing?" Sayuri asked impatiently

"We're gonna look for shards if Kagome gets off her butt and tells us where they are!" Inuyasha answered

"I'm trying Inuyasha! I think they're a couple villages from here!"

"Wait, what shards?" Sango asked

"The ones we were goin' after before Kagura showed her ugly face!" Inuyasha growled

"Well, I don't know if I would necessarily call it an ugly face. Kagura is full of beauty and-" Miroku's voice stopped short when Sango took his staff from his hands and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Hmm...someone must be in a good mood!" commented Sayuri

"Yeah, that's Miroku for you" Shippo agreed, shaking his head

Later , the group arrived at what seemed to be a deserted village. Sayuri quickly took action by throwing the door open that belonged to one of the houses.

"Sayuri! Don't do anything rash!"' Miroku warned

"I don't feel like waiting today!" she said opening the door to the next house.

Inside, she found a woman and her two children cowering in fear. When Sayuri opened her mouth to ask what the problem was, the family began throwing things at her.

"Get away you wretched demons!" the woman shouted, "The village lookout said you'd be coming to terrorize our village, but I wont let you!"

"I'm not gonna-Hey!" Sayuri fell backwards as a large pot hit her," Damn! Quit throwing stuff!"

Kagome raced towards Sayuri to make sure she was alright when an older man appeared and made the woman stop.

"What is your business here demons?" he asked

"What?" they all chimed, a bit surprised

"Your business here, what is it? Our lookout said he spotted a group of demons coming our way. If you're here to cause trouble then I suggest you leave before we are forced to harm you." the man instructed

"Look old man!"Inuyasha started, "all we want is the shard that's here in this village! There wont be any trouble if ya just hand it over. But if you don't then-"

"SIT BOY" yelled Kagome, "Sorry about that. He's not really a threat it's just that we're here to-"

"No! You and your demon friends are NOT welcome here."

"Please, listen to a man of reason. I am a man of Buddah and I assure you that we are not here to harm anyone." Miroku said , trying to convince the man to let them speak

"There are no shards here for the likes of you! And any human who travels with demons has no reasoning left in him. Only an insane man would travel with monsters!" the man answered

Sayuri grabbed the man by his collar and suspended him in mid-air, "Listen here! If you don't give us the shard then we'll have to get physical!"

"Sayuri...you're not really helping us to convince him!" K.agome said

"I don't think we're going to be able to reason with her..."Sango whispered

The man suddenly blurted out that the shard was located in a temple at the top of a hill in the village.

"Wow..that worked much better than you plan Kagome!" Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder

Sayuri dropped him and turned towards the stairs that led to the temple. They seemed to go on for eternity. Then she looked behind her and noticed that Inuyasha was still planted into the ground from Kagome's 'SIT'.

"If you guys plan on going up there then you're gonna have to get off your butt some time today Inuyasha..."she said

"Shut up!" he yelled, pulling himself up,"And whaddya mean '_you guys'_ ?"

"Well, I'm not going up there!" sayuri crossed her arms stubbornly

"You are too!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the stairs

"No im not!" Sayuri smacked his hand away!

"Why the hell not!"

"Cause I don't want to!"

"Then you'll have to stay down here...with all the villagers!"

"FINE! WE NEED A LOOK OUT ANYWAY!"

"A look out?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome chimed

"I don't think we were the demons that the look out saw! We didn't come on the direct path that the tower looks out on.." she pointed to the tall structure in the corner of the village

" I see..." miroku pondered for a moment and then began climbing the stairs.

Inuyasha was already far ahead of them . Sango and Kilala followed after Miroku, but kagome and shippo stopped on the 3rd step.

"I'll be fine! They're just villagers." Sayuri said, answering Kagome's question before she could even ask it

Miroku had caught up with Inuyasha and was questioning him, "Why do you suppose she wouldn't come Inuyasha?"

"I dunno, she's Sayuri! She's probably looking for a fight cause she's in a bad mood? Hey Kagome!" he yelled behind him " Are you sensing the shards?

"Uh-huh! There's only one though Inuyasha."she shouted back

Meanwhile, the villagers were all beginning to warily come out from their homes. They eyed Sayuri suspiciously as they went about their business. A small girl appeared by Sayuri's side and tugged at her sleeve.

"What?" asked Sayuri.

She gave the girl an evil look and the girl winced but quickly regained her courage, "Are you the leader?"

"What!"

"My older brother is the lookout and he said he spotted a group of demons dressed in fur. They were led by someone wiht long black hair. That's you isn't it?" the girl smiled

"No. I'm not in charge." Sayuri answered

The girl didn't leave though and Sayuri snapped at her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?

"Ayako! Get away from her! She'll kill you!" the girl's mother came and swept her into her arms

"Mommy, she's not the leader but she's nice and-

"There is no such thing as 'nice' demons Ayako!"

"That's right"' the mother was making Sayuri angry with her words so she barred her teeth at them, "I'll kill you all!"

The mother and little girl ran screaming. Sayuri walked the other way, pondering what the woman had said

At the same time, Kagome was trying to convince an old monk to give the shard to her, "So you see, we want the shards for good, not evil."

"Just how am I to know you are not lying?" the old monk asked, "Especially after you threatened one of my villagers?"

" Uh...Well, we're really sorry about that! It's just that some of our group is impatient and hot-headed!" she said glaring at inuyasha and thinking of Sayuri

Three demons were just entering the village gate. The first two hurried to shut the large doors while the other sniffed the air.

"All right you guys! I smell Mutt-boy nearby so that means Kagome should be here too!"

"Right boss!" the others chimed as the leader sped off with a huge gust of wind

" Why can't he just wait for us once in a while!" one muttered

" Uh-huh! Those shards of his are too hard to compete with!" agreed the other

Inside the village, Sayuri sensed someone's arrival. She sniffed the air to get a scent but wasn't familiar with it.

Koga was looking for someone who could point the way to kagome but all the villagers had run inside, scared. The only person left outside was Sayuri. She took a quick look at Koga and decided he wasn't worth her time. She turned around and walked the other way.

"Hey woman" Koga yelled," Stop!"


End file.
